1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switching devices and, more particularly, to switches which are convertible from normally open to normally closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the switch art, selector switches employing a plurality of switches in tandem are used for controlling various electrical equipment such as motor circuits. Most control switches lack the advantage of being designed for normally open or normally closed conditions which are connected to either condition when being installed. When assembling contact blocks, the installer may have to wait for a normally open or normally closed switch if it is not in stock. Associated with the foregoing is the problem of disconnecting a particular switch in tandem with a plurality of contact blocks in order to replace or convert a switch from normally open to normally closed conditions. Moreover, prior convertible switches have involved the disadvantage of employing switch parts which snap out of place when an access cover is removed.